bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Gioconda (Achronos)
About Tom Gioconda is a Bungie Employee and part of the Community Team and Web Team as Bungie.net's Overlord. Achronos, as many know him, toils away trying to undo all the catastrophes caused by the Webmaster (up to and including the "accidental" tripping over power cords in Achronos' server closet), attempting to make Bungie.net one of the most sterile (or at least somewhat clean) places on the internet! He's regarded by many as the most imposing character on Bungie.net and is not to be trifled with. A few conversation topics on the forums and posts by Achronos himself lead many to believe that he can peer into your soul, via your IP address. Spooky. Biography Taken from Bungie.net's Meet The Team page: First Job: Operations/Support/Hate Mail Reader, Infinite Data Source ISP Hobby: Classified Ultimate Halo Match: Shotgun Assault, No shields. Triple Killtaculars if you're good. Ultimate Advice: Never let a guy in a gorilla suit, foam cowboy hat, and jetpack into your room. Ultimate Quote: "I know everything, just not all at once." Ultimate Website: http://www.bungie.net Mode of Transport: 2007 Mercedes C280 with all the trimmings, including all wheel drive. Fake Weapon: Ling-Ling Jar Cannon "Hired straight out of college to bring the post-Chicago Bungie.net to life, Tom is still present on the Community Team as Bungie.net's Overlord. While not keeping the denizens of the forum in line, Tom spends many hours feverishly coding and swearing about the Webmaster "screwing with the code" to make bungie.net the best place to be on the Internet. He hopes you enjoy the results - Just don't be a jerk on the forums." Achronos, on his education/experience before Bungie: "I graduated from Virginia Tech with a BS in Computer Science in Dec 2000 (I graduated a semester early so I could accept the Bungie job). Bungie hired me right out of college, but I had previously held jobs at an ISP doing tech support (in high school) and then in college I had a summer internship all four years at a defense department think-tank in DC. I also wrote a program in my spare time that essentially duplicated Slashdot's news/comments system, which is probably what made me stand out in the interviewing process for my job at Bungie. Excerpt taken from a B.net personal message. (~B.B.) Trivia * Tom has three dogs (two Great Danes and one Chinese Crested) that do various tricks. His wife video tapes their antics and posts them to YouTube. * Tom has the oldest join date on Bungie.net, October 12, 2001. Max Hoberman (aka Yeroen) was second as he also worked on the website, and David Candland (aka Evil Otto) is third, because he had been on the Web team as a UI designer at the time. Non-Bungie Employees were unable to create Bungie.net accounts until November 15, 2001, the release date of Halo: Combat Evolved. * He has 7 computers at his desk. Related Links Achronos' Blog Bungie.net Category:Online Team Category:Users Category: Bungie Studios Category: Moderators